Plan GZARTD
by likasnmiba
Summary: Rex and Zoe one-shot. So, Max thinks that Zoe and Rex have been tip toeing around the fact that they like each other. So, he decides to make a plan to get them together. The D-Team is 15 now. AU, read and review! Bonus fic for 50  reviews for Return!


_Hello, likasnmiba with her first one shot! In this AU, Rex didn't leave, Alpha Gang wasn't from the future and yada ya

* * *

_

Hey-hey! Do you wanna hear a story on how two kids got their dreams to come true? Well, here it is.

* * *

Rex:

Okay, maybe i have had a crush on her for my entire life. That doesn't mean admitting it is easy. Sure, all you have to say is three words, but saying them, is harder. She is beautiful, funny, nice caring and sweet all in one. Every time she is near, my heart races until i think it will explode. Heat rushes, and electricity goes through me when i touch her. Maybe I should tell her, but what would she say?

Zoe:

A crush. That little word can make me go insane. When I see him, I have to hold myself from running to him and kiss him on the spot. He is so thoughtful, mature, serious and cute. Sometimes a bit naive, but I like him that way. He is so calm, I feel relaxed, even if my my stomach gets all shaky and my knees are weak. I know I love him, but does he think the same way about me?

Max:

It is too funny. Every time I try not to crack up. Zoe and Rex sittin in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! Both of them just tip toe around the fact that they like each other, and turn beet red if I mention it. Haw, you should see them talk about each other! Rex: Did you see how good she looked, Zoe: Isn't he cute, then would blush like mad! It is hilarious! They won't admit it! Too bad for them, cuz I have a plan that will bring 'em together! Only it will need some help...

* * *

"Why us?" Max glanced at his companions. Rod and rested his head in his palm.

"You're the only ones who can pull this off. Did you think that your grampa could do this!" Rod and Laura shrugged.

"I suppose that's true, but what is the plan anyway?" Max thought about it.

"Well..." He paused.

"What?" asked Rod. Max still stayed in his thinking pose.

"I have no idea." Rod and Laura fell over.

"Whadda mean!" Rod jumped up. Max shrugged.

"That why you are here, beside Operation GZARTD (pronounced ge-z-art-d) won't work with just me." Laura looked at him.

"GZARTD?" Max nodded.

"Get Zoe and Rex to date, duh." The sibling just looked at each other and shrugged.

"Er, okay, but what ideas do you have in mind?" Laura played with the edge of her dress.

"Hmmmm."

* * *

Rod:

Okay, so the two lovebirds need a little push. But it is funny to toy with their minds. I mean, have you seen Zoe's face every time Rex looks her in the eye? Priceless. Of course Max has his own ways of pairing the two. He wanted to set Zoe on fire! Are you joking Max! But thank goodness Laura came up with a better idea.

Laura:

Rex and Zoe. Zoe and Rex. It is very weird how they won't admit feeling to each other. Well, I am only eight, and the only guy i love is my brother because he is my brother. But Zoe and Rex need some help, and when Max said his ideas, i would have died. Max is a little clueless sometimes.

* * *

"So are you ready?" Max looked at the others. Rod nodded.

"Yup, string, paper a small rocket, a lock and a bottle of dirt." Rod looked at Laura.

"Yeah, Gum, some a straw, scissors and the lasso." Max looked at her.

"Why the lasso?" Laura gave a humpff.

"Because I like lassos?" Rod leaned on the wall in the D-Lab.

"Because it was the only way to make sure your dad didn't interrupt the plan...and to get him outta here. Reese was easy." Max shrugged.

"Whatever."

* * *

Dr. Taylor:

I knew what the kids were doing. After all, I am Dr. Spike Taylor! But, taking care of Rex for a more than a year has showed me things. 1) How clueless sometimes my son and I are, 2) Cleaning techniques, but more importantly 3) he is in love with Zoe. He always cared for her, and he would get very over protective when another guy was interested in her. Even Max, even though he wasn't.

Reese:

Yes, I know what she is feeling. I have been through this stage, although, one thing is for sure, Zoe cares more about Rex that she would die for him. Rod, Laura and Max think they kicked me out, but they didn't. I wanted a break, and also, this is one huge excuse so i wont be bothered with questions later. But any way, I bet those kids will make the two fall in love, and that is important.

* * *

Zoe sighed and flopped on her bed. She wished that she could tell if Rex liked her, but...if he didn't that would be sooo embarrasing. She was in the middle of deep thought when her phone rang.

"AHH!" She picked it up. "WHAT!" Not to happy for being scared out of her wits.

"Uh, Zoe? Its Rex." Zoe calmed her self down.

"Oh, hey Rex? What are you calling for?"

* * *

Rex hand shook slightly when he held the phone. Ever her voice made him squish inside.

"Um... Max told me we need to get to the D- Lab and wanted me to tell you." Rex squeezed his eyes.

"Ok. I'll go." He could hear a twinge of disappointment. Rex clutched the phone harder.

"And, I was wondering... If you would like to go with me?" Rex never did that. They usually would meet at the entrance.

* * *

Max sat in the 'special room' while Laura and Rod hid in trap doors. In fact that room was rigged up for Operation:GZARTD to work. Here was how it was supposed to work.

1: When the two came, Max asks Zoe to give papers to Rex in the copying room (The rigged room)

2: Rod send the rocket with the string attached and trips Zoe who will fall onto Rex.

3: The Laura spits a piece of gum so that they will get stuck that way.

4: The sibling sneak out and Max locks the two in.

Lasso- no use.

* * *

Rex and Zoe walked to the D-Lab. They both were wondering what Max wanted.

"Well, what do you think?" asked Zoe. Rex looked up.

"Who knows, he seemed a little... busy earlier. I could of sworn I saw an Alpha Gang rocket, but it was gone the next minute." Zoe shrugged and the two kept walking.

It was an autumn day, and the leaves were orange. Zoe loved this weather. She thought it was beautiful, all the colors. One thing she disliked though, was the wind. It would gush at her and blow like there was no tomarrow. It would chill her to the bone, and she still wore her normal outfit.

Today was no exception. The wind pushed and ruffled her hair and set goosebumps on her arms. She placed her hands on her arms and shivered. Rex looked over at her. Zoe teeth were chattering. Rex slowly took off his jacket and placed it on her shoulders. Zoe widened her eyes and looked at him.

"You were cold." Rex said simply. Zoe blushed and ducked her head.

"Thanks." She gripped the edges and wrapped it around her self. It smelled nice, not like old banana peels that Max left in his room. While Zoe was thinking, Rex looked at her. She was pretty, and Rex wanted to grab her and wrap his arms around her. But he didn't although he would have killed anybody to keep her safe. He would have even risked his life.

The two loved each other, and didn't know that the other did as well.

* * *

"Ready, here they come." Max said through a walkie talkie. He look at the other two that were coming up and fell over. Rod herd a clunk on the other end and asked,

"What! You do realize we are in Closets!" Max sat up and grabbed the black device.

"Zoe's wearing Rex's jacket." Laura cheered in the coping machine she was hiding in.

"Yes! A start!" Laura banged her head against the top of the small compartment. "Ow!" Rod became impatient.

"C'mon, start! Before my cramp becomes permanent! And Grandpa notices we are gone! Or Helga!" Max nodded and got up. As the two came to the entrance, Max could see that they were talking about something that enjoyed them both. Zoe and Rex was smiling, their eyes were shining, and they seemed to glow. Max didn't want to interrupt, but he did know that they still didn't admit their feelings. But he was determinate to make them do that.

* * *

Dr. Z:

I know where my grand-kids went, to help Max with something about hooking up the other two. Sure, i am a crazy doctor, but i know the blond and pink haired liked each other. Rex always, always ALWAYS uses his dinosaur before Zoe does, now is that touching. I wont ground my grand kids, I'll just do that to the Alpha Gang instead.

Helga:

Zoe and Rex love each other. Kids went to help. Do not punish.

* * *

Zoe wandered aimlessly into the coping room. She saw Rex there. She was supposed to carry those papers to him, but of course, Max had set a trap.

"Now!" he whispered. Rod lit a rocket the size of a toothpick (it WAS a toothpick) and attached to it was the clear string. Zoe tripped over it and landed straight into Rex's arms. Then, Laura spit the gum out of the straw and got it between Zoe's shoe and the floor. Not exactly to plan.

"Laura!" hissed Max. Either way, he locked the two in.

Rex felt waves of heat go through his body. Her face was centimeters away from his, and all he could do was stare at her lips. _Man, they look enticing...ah!_ Zoe was blushing, but he thought his head would burst first. He heard a faint click. "Uh oh." Zoe quickly pushed herself and shouted, "Drat," the same time that Rex said,

"YOU LOCKED US IN! MAX I'M GONNA-" He was cut off by Zoe clapping her hand over his mouth. Rex felt a wave of heat wash over him.

"Don't worry, we'll get out. Erg, where did this gum come from!" Zoe yanked her foot up, a trail of pink strings connected to the floor. Rex cringed.

"That's gonna be hard to get off." Zoe sighed.

"I know." She yanked off the shoe and tossed it next to the gum splotch. She grumpily sat on the floor. Rex laughed and sat next to her.

"What are you upset about, the fact that were are locked in here, or that your shoe has gum on it?" Zoe placed her head in her palm.

"I dunno." Rex look over and almost jumped for was an elevator. He grabbed Zoe's hand and yanked her up. "Whoa!" Rex ran to the elevator and pressed a button. Zoe smiled."Yay!" She wrapped her arms around Rex's neck. He went beet red, but nonetheless enjoyed it. AS they stepped in, Max was getting a little worried.

"What are we gonna do!" He yelled. Rod crossed his arms.

"We could ditch the plan and get ice cream." Laura looked up from the security cameras.

"I like that idea." Max crossed his arms.

"Not until Operation GZARTD works." Rod lifted his head defiantly.

"Fine, lock em in the Elevator, then get ice cream." Laura busily turned and jammed the elevator.

"There, I can undo it easily, but this will be good." The three walked out.

* * *

Rex slid to the floor, "Not our day." He muttered. Zoe sighed.

"Great." The two we're doing nothing when the elevator unexpectedly shifted. Zoe swayed and toppled onto Rex. Zoe lifted her head. She felt something brush her lips. She looked up and Rex and her lips were touching. Both blushed madly but didn't move.

Rex battled with emotions, but love took over. He grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He pushed harder on her lips, and ran his hand down her back. Zoe was surprised that Rex made the first move, but didn't bother pondering it. She ran her fingers through his blond hair. She felt a soft push on her lips, his tongue begging for entry. She let him, and he took over from there.

After about TEN minutes of that, Rex and Zoe parted for that stupid thing we call oxygen. They darted for each others lips again and again, until both were exasted. Rex and Zoe ended up on the floor of the elevator. Rex stroked her face. "I love you." Zoe pulled him tighter and mumbled softly.

"Me too." Rex smiled in relief. The two just laid there, hugging each other.

* * *

So the planed worked out after all. Not the way Uncle Max, Uncle Rod and Aunt Laura wanted, but who cares. Rex and Zoe dated for seven years, until Rex said he didn't want Zoe to be he girlfriend anymore. She cried why, Rex knelt on his knee and said, because I want you to be my wife.

That is the story of their relationship. Oh, yea, who am I?

I'm Mai Owen, their daughter.

* * *

_Okay, my one-shot! The ending stinks, but since i got over 50 reviews for my other story, this is a little bonus for you for reading, and please review. _


End file.
